


Yona's New Year

by sassiestemerald



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassiestemerald/pseuds/sassiestemerald
Summary: Akayona Secret Santa Gift Exchange 2016 for @psycho-alchemistModern AU





	

Yona glanced out the window to see the snow come down as she curled up in the sofa next to the fireplace. The faint voices from the television spread throughout the room. Out of habit, she put on the New Year’s countdown she always had. Staring dully at the television, she observed the clock indicating there were still a couple hours left in the countdown. Moving her legs to a more comfortable position, she reclined back on the sofa, pulling up the blanket near her feet.

The thought of a new year was always exciting. With it came new opportunities, new resolutions, and new plans. However, this countdown was less exciting. Yona had taken a new job opportunity in the city, but farther away from her friends. She had hoped to get used to the feeling, but it had been four months and each day felt a little duller. Yona reached for the remote and turned up the volume.

“Let’s ask the visitor’s here how they’re celebrating their New Year’s!” Yona sighed as the people responded about going out with their loved ones and waiting for the countdown. She intended to ask Hak and the others if they would want to come over, but the guys had something planned for the night outside. Hak had extended the invite over to her, but she was hoping to hang out with them at home. Yona reached her hand over to the coffee table in front of her to grab a chip from the packet when she heard the doorbell.

_The doorbell? Some drunk on New Year’s Eve?_ Yona pushed her foot to the floor and slowly slid to the ground before gathering the energy to stand up. She made her way to the door and peeped outside the door viewer.

_Why do they even do have this? I can’t even tell who it is._ Yona started to open the door cautiously, but threw the door wide open when she realized who it was.

“Lili? Lili! What are you doing here?” Yona rushed out to give her a hug.

“Yona! I decided to come visit. I hope it’s alright!” Lili gave out a wide smile, knowing full well her friend was ecstatic at her being there. She was coming to the city and decided to come in earlier to spend New Year’s with Yona and the others, but had heard from Ayura that Yona wasn’t going to be celebrating with the rest. At first, the news struck Lili as odd. Yona usually loved to hang out with them, but as she thought more about it, Lili knew something was on Yona’s mind.

Yona ushered Lili inside and closed the door shut. “Did you have business in the city?”

“Yeah, so I decided to drop by sooner, for the New Year! Here, I brought some cake and some snacks and drinks.” Lili took off her shoes and moved towards the open space leading to the kitchen. Placing the food down on the counter, she looked around at the apartment.

“Nice place you have, cozy.”

“Thanks, it’s your first time here isn’t it? I knew you were away on some work when I moved in. We haven’t seen each other in a while either.” Yona had followed her to the kitchen and pulled out two cups from the cupboard. “Do you want some tea? I just bought a new brand earlier today.”

Lili gave her a nod and watched as Yona put some water to a boil. She pulled out a plain chocolate cake from the bag and along with it, some icing and decorative goodies. “I couldn’t find any decorated cake, but I figure there’s nothing more fun than decorating it ourselves! We’ve got two hours anyway.”

Yona looked over and grinned. Lili always managed to be there for her, with her favorite things to do when she was down. Although they weren’t able to meet often, she appreciated that Lili shared her interests, something that wasn’t always the case with the guys.

“So, Yona, I heard from Ayura that the others went out for New Years. You didn’t want to go with them?” Taking the cup of tea Yona handed her, Lili casually opened up the conversation for discussion. From the moment she stepped inside, she could tell Yona had a lot on her mind.

Yona placed her own cup down on the counter and fiddled with a packet of gummy worms Lili had bought for decorating. She sighed. “I just wanted to spend some time alone.”

“Alone?”

Yona took a sip of her tea and looked up at Lili. Lili herself was looking down at the cake and adding icing to the sides, but her tone of voice expressed to Yona that Lili knew it was more than that.

Yona’s voice quivered as she spoke softly. “I was hoping to spend time with them away from everyone else. I don’t get to see them as often, I feel really disconnected from everyone. I like my job, I like what I do, but when I come home, I feel so far away.”

“Yona, you know they’ll always be there for you, right? I don’t know anyone that they love as much as you, especially Hak. If you wanted, I’m sure they would have come to celebrate with just you.” Lili walked over to Yona and rubbed her back. “Anyway, I’m here now, so I’ll make sure you have a great New Year’s Eve!”

Yona laughed at Lili’s enthusiasm, but having her there and getting to see her significantly improved the mood she was in before. Lili never pushed her to talk, but talking to her always made Yona feel better and Lili’s reassuring words were something she needed to hear. She pulled the packets of decorative goods closer to her and they set out to decorate the cake.

* * *

 

“Yona bring the cake over! We’ve got 1 minute left!” Lili waved her hand over to the coffee table and raised up the volume on the television.

Yona placed the cake down on the coffee table and sat down on the sofa next to Lili. “Thirty more seconds!” Compared to a couple hours ago, Yona could feel the excitement rising for the New Year’s countdown.

“Five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year Lili!”

“Happy New Year Yona!”  The two embraced each other while the cheers from the television reached their ears. “Here’s to another year of friendship! You’re always welcome to talk to me about anything and I’ll come rushing over when you need me!”

Yona grinned at Lili’s words. Lili pulled out her phone and shoved it close to Yona’s face.

“Happy New Year Yona! We love you!” Different voices greeted Yona and she adjusted the phone to see who it was. “We had to video call because we weren’t there with you!”

“Happy New Year you guys!” Yona’s smile kept widening as the guys on the other end kept rambling. She wasn’t expecting to greet them so soon, but she wouldn’t have wanted to start the New Year any other way.


End file.
